002 Ataque de ansiedad
by norkat
Summary: Durante una de las frías noches de invierno en Sanguinem, Mikaela sufre su primer ataque de ansiedad ante la idea del "¿qué pasará...?" Él no sabe que le está ocurriendo y la persona que tiene más cerca es Yuichiro.


"¿Qué pasará mañana?", "¿Mañana volverán los niños de sea a donde sea que los vampiros los llevaron?", "¿Mañana... Moriremos?"

Las preguntas lo bombardeaban en mitad de la noche. Suponía que eran las tres de la madrugada. Estaba oscuro, demasiado como para ser comienzos o finales de la noche, a pesar de que en Sanguinem apenas entraba luz.

El silencio reinaba en la ciudad subterránea. Aveces se oían goteos y algunos ruidos que Mikaela desconocía pero no eran preocupantes.

Los vampiros empezaron a llevarse niños menores de doce a una revisión. Dijeron que puede que el virus se esté manifestando en ellos, cosa que Mikaela no quería creer.

¿Acaso les venía bien matar tantos niños? Claro que no.

¿O estaba la sangre en mal estado?

Solo deseaba que los niños volviesen pronto y que Sanguinem recobrase el poco aire agradable que le quedaba cuando estaba lleno de niños jugando al pillar y pintando el suelo.

El primer jadeo salió de sus labios agrietados.

El frío le dejaba la cara roja y los labios quebrados por el aire frío.

Por mucho bálsamo que le pedía a Ferid, sus labios no se veían bien. Estaban pálidos y le dolían.

Un ronquido sonó detrás suya.

Yuichiro estaba cuajado, había tenido un día duro al fin y al cabo.

Bueno, no tan duro. Solo tuvo que donar sangre como todos los días y limpiar a fondo la casa en la que vivían.

Lavaron las sabanas y los cojines a mano, cosa que dejó a Yuichiro con un dolor de manos inaguantable.

Mikaela había dado mucha sangre extra a Ferid, directa de él.

Ferid dijo que no podía decir nada sobre ello a ningún otro ser en Sanguinem o si no lo mirarían mal.()

El nunca lo comprendió pero estuvo de acuerdo.

Le pidió unas sábanas más gruesas para colocar en el suelo y que al dormir no estuviesen directos en el frío de la madera.

Él cumplió con su trato y le entregó a Mikaela todo lo que pidió.

Ahora estaba estrenando esas mantas.

Eran cómodas y les resguardaba. La rigidez del suelo tampoco hacía mucho.

Pero aun así, sentía algo extraño en el pecho.

Algo doloroso. Ajeno a su ser.

Sentía que con una pajita habían sorbido todo lo que había ahí. En su lugar quedó un vacío que le provocaba escalofríos y sensación de frío en los hombros y brazos.

Comenzó a temblar.

Pensó que sería del frío y simplemente se tapó más.

Tenía las mantas hasta la nariz.

El temblor se volvió violento y enfermizo. Comenzó a hiperventilar.

Todo comenzó con unos suspiros, un jadeo, dos jadeos...ahora sentía que se le iba el aire.

No conseguía recuperarlo, sentía que se ahogaba

Sentía que se moría

El miedo inundó su cuerpo y rápidamente se incorporó pero cayó de vuelta a las mantas. Su cuerpo estaba vacío, no solo su pecho.

Su estómago estaba revolviéndose y estaba apretando la nada.

Buscaba excusas a lo que sucedía para no pensar en lo peor.

"Solo te has acostado boca abajo mucho tiempo", "solo son gases, ya te vendrán ganas y saldrán", "hace mucho frío, es normal temblar cuando hace frío".

Todas esas mentiras se desvanecieron, cuando sintió una punzada en el centro del pecho supo que quería ayuda.

Se giró con temblor y al único que se encontró fue a Yuichiro en una postura cómica

Tenia el cabello mucho más revuelto que normalmente.

Tenía algo de baba en la boca, esta terminaba en un pequeñito charco del mismo líquido.

La boca estaba semi abierta y se le escuchaba soltar ronquidos y aveces algun quejido.

Sus brazos descansaban uno detrás de su cabeza y el otro totalmente estirado sobre la misma.

A Mikaela casi le dio pena tener que despertarlo.

—Y...Yu...¿Yu-chan...?.-Con su temblorosa mano rozó el antebrazo del otro y lo apretó levemente.

No podía respirar del todo y se le caían gotas de saliva.

El de ojos esmeralda se despertó sobresaltado, como si le hubiesen dado el susto del siglo.

—¿¡Qué mierd...?!.-Rápidamente se calló. Nada mas enfocar bien, lo primero que vio fue a Mikaela, pálido como un muerto, con las mejillas mojadas y los ojos con lágrimas que seguían saliendo.

Tenía una mano en el pecho y respiraba con fuerza, cogiendo y soltando el aire por la boca.

Su cara era un tomate y se le desbordaba la saliva de la boca.

—¿¡Mika!? ¿¡Estás bien!?.-Yuichiro agarró su muñeca y ahí se dió cuenta del temblor exagerado que tenía. Con disimulo puso su pulgar en el punto de la muñeca en la que puedes comprobar las pulsaciones y, efectivamente, su corazón iba a mil.-¡Tienes que calmarte!

—Ayu... ayúdame...p-p-porfavor...-El rubio hizo el ademán de acurrucarse a Yuichiro, necesitaba amor humano aunque fuese por dos segundos.

El de cabello azabache ya sabía que quería y adelantó la faena.

Estiró los brazos junto a su manta, la cual tenía agarrada con fuerza. Con ella envolvió a Mika en un cálido abrazo. Le susurró y lo meció como si fuese un bebé que no podía dormir.

Le acarició el cabello y lo mantuvo pegado a su pecho.

—Y-Yu-chan...me...me voy a...me muero... ayúdame...-Al de cabello negro se le cayeron las lágrima de impotencia. De saber que no podía hacer nada más que mecerlo y desear que sea lo que sea que le pasase no fuese a más.

—Mika, no estás respirando bien... Vamos, respira conmigo, justo como lo hago yo.-Yuichiro tomó una inspiración y mantuvo el aire unos pocos segundos, sus pulmones no eran tan resistentes como el creía.

Expiró por la boca, dejando salir el aire lentamente, sin prisas.

Mikaela estuvo respirando más tranquilamente junto a Yuichiro, ambos estuvieron haciendo las inspiraciones y expiraciones por unos minutos.

Mikaela comenzó a calmarse y decidió hablar.

—Lo siento...no se que me pasó... estaba nervioso por los niños...llevan días sin aparecer y...yo...

—Idiota...siempre te preocupas por todos menos por ti mismo.

—Lo siento...

Yuichiro inconscientemente seguía meciendolo.

—La próxima vez avísame con tiempo, casi me matas de un infarto.-Yuichiro trató de sonar serio pero solo sonó preocupado, un sentimiento que parecía que no quería aceptar.

En el fondo había pasado demasiado miedo, para él, Mikaela se estaba muriendo en serio.

Y tan enserio que pensó que se moría.

Luego pensó en como le trató y notó como seguía meciendolo.

Y extrañamente no quiso parar.

Simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

De todas formas, nunca se cansaría de tener a Mika y a los demás cerca...

Aunque le costase admitirlo

**Los amaba**


End file.
